


All Roads Lead Back to You

by AryaxJaqen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Jaqarya - Fandom
Genre: Braavos, Drabble, F/M, Jaqarya, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Post-War, The House of Black and White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to George R. R. Martin.





	All Roads Lead Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to George R. R. Martin.

She paused, listening. Her breath was the only sound in the dead silence of the House of Black and White. Nevertheless, she felt he was there.

She padded across the room, leaving wet footprints on a cold tile floor.

A hint of spicy scent made her blood rush. Not waiting for the invitation, she slipped under the blankets beside him. She felt the heat of his body and she drew closer, until she pressed against him. He kissed her fiercely, hungrily, accepting her sensual assault. His touch set her senses on fire. She moved her hips, rubbing herself against his hot skin, shuddering with need.

'Did a girl...' He started hoarsely. 'Did you come all the way from Westeros to become a woman?'

'I am already a woman.' In an instant his arms tensed around her. Arya reveled in his jealousy with a dark satisfaction of a girl who had waited for too long. Her hand reached down between them, her fingers curled around his hardened manhood. 'Now make me yours!'


End file.
